Brother Forever?
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: "You are not my brother!" A ChangminxJunsu fiction. No Boys-Love. Just a short story about the sacrifation of a brother.


**_Brother Forever?_**

**DISCLAIMER**

for me, TVXQ no longer belongs to SM Entertainment

TVXQ is five as one

* * *

a/n : Hi! I'm Fedeoya Kimchi, and it's my first English fiction. I'm an Indonesian. And err... I love writing stories, mostly in Indonesian though (don't know what else to say). Here, I try to make friends with new peoples from other countries. This is mine (I did it! A fiction in English!), and I hope you like it.

Oh, in this fiction you'll find that Max is older than Junsu. I don't know why I wrote it so, but that time I thought Max is more 'mature' than Junsu. Seriously.

Am I crazy?

Well, enjoy, please.

* * *

"Max, today you will have a new baby brother!" said Yunho, looked sad, to his one and only son, Max Changmin. Since Jaejoong was very susceptible to sickness, this spouse decided to have only one child. But, that day they changed their decision.

"What?" asked Max, didn't believe the statement of his father.

"But, it can't be that fast! You even didn't tell me anything about it!"

"Well, my son, actually this isn't our desire. But we had no choice to this guy, he is your aunt's son. Last night, there was a horrible earthquake, happened around the west side of Seoul. Your aunt and her family, all died but one. Xiah. Your aunt's youngest son, and your new brother," explained Yunho, trying to hide his deep sadness. How didn't? His older sister died the night before!

Max turned his head toward her mother. She was crying in silent.

Was he sad? Yes. Not because her auntie was dead, no. he was not that close to her. But Max was sad because he saw his mother and father hurt.

"Max," Yunho finally called.

"Take care of him, as tou take care your own brother, okay?"

For some reasons, Max didn't answer that. First, he thought it was too fast. And the last reason was, he thought he wasn't ready for being a big brother.

"Max?"

But his father forced him to say yes this time.

-==="

"Sob.. sob sob…"

"Sssssh… don't cry anymore. Now you're safe. We will protect you as our own family. We will love you as your family will."

"Sob sob sob…"

There was a short boy crying. His right hand was held by Jaejoong tenderly, and the other hand was hugging a dolphin doll and sweeping his tears away at the same time.

"Mom."

"Max. Come here pelase. This is your new brother. His name is Xiah Junsu."

"Xiah, I'm Max, your new big brother. From now and on, I'll protect you—"

"I don't need a new big brother! I want my REAL big brother back!" shouted Xiah, ignoring Max as his new sibling.

Max, because he was 14 years old, he knew that time he needed to be patient. So he locked his mouth tight, and waited Xiah to be calm.

"Sob…sob.."

When Xiah was already calm, Max started to talk again.

"I'm so sorry for your family. But you have to be strong." After a while, Max continued, "trust me, we will love you as your own family will, as my mother said."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Xiah, and then his tears exploded again.

-==="

Time went by, and that day was a day before Max's 15th birthday. He began to talk about his wants in the morning. About the XX3S, an MP4 player that could play not only songs but also games, videos, etc. His parents only shook their heads, listening to their son's unnecessary wants.

At noon, Max had already finished his lunch. Then he started to whine about the XX3S again. In the evening? Same old, same old. And don't ask me what did Max blab about at night.

So, the next day, of course Max got a huge disappointment. He didn't get anything but his parents' hug and expression of love. After that, his two parents left him with Xiah alone for the party.

"Ugh! The party should be for me! This is my birthday!" he muttered to himself, frustrated.

"Huff… at least this won't get worse, will it?"

"You wrong! Hiyaa!" Xiah attacked him with a dozen of eggs and many lumps of flour.

"Happy birthday, Max! I hope you take a bath soon!"

Max, who wasn't ready for the attack was goin to explode, but he was holding back the anger. But not long. When an egg that Xiah threw crashed and broke his PS3, that time he was really mad.

"HEY! Can't you become a good brother for me?"

"Oopsie.. oh, don't cry, Max. That's just PS3! I had a sophisticated Nintendo Wii at my home," mocked Xiah carelessly.

"You..! you ARE NOT my brother!"

And with that clear sentence, Max left him alone.

-==="

**One year later…**

_Bang! Bang!_

The school was over. Stundents of Seoulkata Elementary School scattered everywhere. But Xiah didn't. He looked so silent and tired, as usual. But today, he looked pale.

"Xiah," called someone. High pitched and small voice.

A girl. Oh no. A girl-look boy.

"Micky. Haven't you gone home yet?"

"What's wrong, Xiah? You look so pale," asked Micky Yoochun, looked so worried.

"Nothing. You'd better go home before your mother—"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. What's it, brother? It's okay, you can tell me. I'll listen to you."

For a minute, silence covered them.

"Huff… nothing, Micky. I'm just tired. I didn't take enough sleep last night."

"Ah, I guess so. You's better take a rest soon, okay?" Micky asked like he was ordering him.

"Okay. Um.. Micky?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Um… I just wanna say… Thanks for being my third brother."

"Hey, you said it like there is no tomorrow for you!"

They smiled, and then laughed.

"No problem, dude. I'm happy too."

-==="

Ding dong.. **CLACK!**

"Oh, Micky. Come in!" greeted Mrs Jaejoong.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Can I meet Xiah? I wanna ask why he didn't go to school today. And I bring his homework too."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Micky. Xiah is sick today. Now, he is in his room."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jaejoong," thanked Micky politely, and then he ran to his BF's room.

There, Max was sitting on the floor beside Xiah's bed.

"Your body is weak, but you still play outside when it's raining. How stubborn you are!" said Max.

No answer.

Micky came closer and saw his beloved friend lay on his comfortable warm bed.

"Xiah," he called his name.

"Oh, Micky. Xiah is sleeping right now. Don't let him wake up. He needs rest," said Max. He kept staring at his little brother's weak face.

"So what do you think of Xiah?" Micky started a conversation after 2 or 3 minutes in silence.

"Umm… I think he is cute. His face I mean. His attitude? You know by yourself, don't you?"

"Yes. He is so quiet and unsociable. He doesn't have any friends at school."

"What?" Max surprised.

"Except me."

"No, I mean. What? He is quiet? Are you kidding me? He is so talkative, hyperactive, and… ugh! He is a troublemaker!"

"Oh."

"Don't you surprise? It's so contrary with your statement, isn't it?"

"I can accept that. He… I think he needs more love than he receives. So he tries to get it at home, since he never gets it at school."

"Really?"

"You never realize that? So what are you? His neighbour?"

"No. I think I… I never think about him like this. In my mind, he is naughty, silly unpleasant, and a disaster,"

"You hadn't looked his eyes deeply, had you?"

"Yes. I mean no. I think no."

"If you had, you would have seen his sadness and sorrow. You know, he is excellent at playing football, but he is never good at hiding his feeling. If you had looked at his eyes deeply, you would have found what he feels so far. You can see that, even you can feel like you are the one who carries his burden."

Max kept silent. He couldn't believe his little brother is a person like that.

"Can you imagine? Being alone all day, and be expelled. And lose the family when he was 10?"

"I…"

"Do you know? The only person that he really wants to be like…is you."

In Max's mind, there were sadness, pity and disappointment. He was so disappointed with himself. He was his brother, but he knew nothing about Xiah.

'_I'll apologize. When he wakes up, I will.'_

-==="

_Tic toc tic toc tic. . ._

Mac opened his eyes. _'This is already morning,'_ he thought. When he looked at Xiah's bed to check his condition, Xiah wasn't there. He's gone.

So Max woke up and the first thing he saw was the calendar. He tore the front page, and he saw 18. 18 February.

"My birthday, huh? I don't realize it till now," he mumbled, still felt sleepy.

"Oh, Xiah must be hiding from me. He sets many traps for me again this year."

And then Max forced himself to be cautious and started to look for his silly brother.

"Xiah Junsu, where are you?" called him loudly.

"Max, what are you doing in the morning like this?" Yunho, with his 5 watt eyes, asked his son.

"I'll catch Xiah. I know he sets many traps to trap me, like he did last year."

"Xiah is not here. I have explored the whole house to prepare breakfast (?). Isn't he still sleeping on his bed?" asked Jaejoong.

Yeah. What do you feel when you think you lose your brother?

Worried. Panic.

Scared.

-==="

Max stepped his long legs against the hard road, tried to find his poor brother.

"He really hates me, so he runs away when he saw me sleeping with my head on his bed. Approximately, where he is? Umm… ah! He went to Micky's house!"

Without any blab, Max ran to Micky's – his cousin- house. But, in the middle of the journey, he saw a group of people encircling something. Because he was so curious, he walked and burst that group to see the central.  
His heart almost jumped away trough his mouth, when he saw the reason of that group.

It's Xiah.

Bleeding, hurting. Dying.

Max couldn't say anything. His eyes were staring at Xiah's fluttering body. Blood covered his whole body, as if it would bury it.

"No…" a soft regretful voice heard from Max's throat. That's it.

"Ah… hyu… Max." Xiah was smiling, forcing his last energy to be used.

"I… I should be thankful… I can. .. I can still… meet you …" he continued.

Max really wanted to close his mouth tightly and brought him to hospital immediately. But he can't. He thought it would hurt him more.

"Sae… Saeng ireul.. chukkahaeyo…. Hyung…" Xiah said it happily, like he was the one who celebrated his birthday that day. Then he forwarded a gift box that covered not neatly.

Max was really surprise with the word 'hyung' that Xiah had just given to him. That was the first time he called him 'hyung' – 'brother'. And might be…

The last one.

"Hyung, mianhamnida." Xiah smiled. This smile is his best. An Angel Xiah's smile.

"I hope… you like it."

The light of Xiah's eyes was fainting. That way, he blew his last breath.

-==="

When the mourning had ended, Max opened the gift box. Inside the box, he found XX3S, a thing that he wanted more than Xiah's existence that time. But, he didn't know why, he didn't feel the happiness for earning that thing. He felt that the XX3S had taken away his brother forever.

But in fact, he didn't only find that stupid thing. He found something that meaningful much more from XX3S at the bottom of the box.

A letter.

_To : Max Changmin._

_Hyung, I'm so sorry for being so unpleasant and naughty along the year. As my apology, I save my pocket money from 1 year ago to buy you this, and keep being unpleasant and naughty so you won't become suspicious on my plan._

_Start from this day, I'll try to behave as a good guy for you, hyung._

_You don't mind it, do you?_

_Happy Birthday, hyung._

_Nomu dongsaeng, Xiah Junsu _

-==="

One, two. Two tears melted from Max's eyes. He couldn't do anything. His lovely brother was gone, and his love for him only left that useless MP4 player. He even hadn't apologized for being so careless to him.

Max took a piece of paper and began to write something on it.

Dear Xiah,

Your burden of sorrow had ended. I'm so sorry I can't be a good brother for you by caring and protecting you. I hope you'll be happy there, in the place you are in. I promise, we will meet again, somewhere, someday.

And until that time comes, you are my little brother. I'm your big brother, and always will.

Goodbye Xiah Junsu, my angel baby brother. Mianhamnida.

-==="

The next day, Max washed away his letter and the gift box that contained XX3S inside it in the river where Xiah's ash was thrown away. The only thing that Max kept is.

Xiah's first and last.

Xiah's love letter for him, as his true brother.

And Max keeps it until he meets that brother.

At a land of promise.

~_fin_~

* * *

Ah I made it finally! Yay! Yay!

Sorry for mistyped and bad grammar. I'm still an amateur.

So, would you mind reviewing this amateur ficiton?


End file.
